List of Hiveswap characters
Earth Humans Joey Claire Jude Harley A. Claire Pa Harley Joey and Jude's Babysitter Mysterious Cult Animals Tesseract Joey and Jude's beloved pet dog. She is seen hiding in her dog house during the events of Hiveswap: Act 1. The Lone Gunbirds Jude's carrier pigeons which he uses to send encrypted messages. This is a reference to The X-Files' Lone Gunmen. Their names are Frohike, Langly, and Byers, in reference to the last names of the Lone Gunmen. They also seem to represent the fate of Jude's different family members. Frohike, his favorite, suffered an early death and represents his mother. Langly cowardly runs away and abandons him, like his father. Byers goes to Alternia along with Joey. Monsters They are black with neon green mouths. They come in all different forms such as serpent-like creatures, winged monstrosities, limb amalgamates, and giant thumb-like beings. Alternia Trolls At least 36 trolls will appear in Hiveswap: Act 2, as revealed through What Pumpkin's 11/11 . They will be released weekly on their "Troll Call". Xefros Tritoh Dammek's best friend and moirail, and Joey's main confidant during the events of Hiveswap. Dammek The main character of Hauntswitch, who switches places with Joey and winds up on B1 Earth. Dammek has bronze blood. Trizza Tethis Xultan Matzos Xultan Matzos was a very popular Arena Stickball player. He was a rustblood Pusher that played for the Thrashthrust Snowglobes. According to Xefros, he revolutionized the Pusher position. He had a unique stance when swinging his cuebat, which Xefros tries to model his own stance after. Xultan also had extremely potent psychic powers, which further aided him in the game. He was executed on the spot after a blueblood mind-controlled him and made him thrust at the heiress. This seems to be the fate of most lowbloods that make a name for themselves. Dromed Baktar Dromed Baktar was another popular Pusher. Significantly less is known about him than Xultan, but it is known that he knew to play Pusher very well and was also a capable psychic, though not as much as Xultan. While thinking about playing Pusher, Xefros consistently compares the attitudes of Dromed and Xultan. Xefros has a poster of Dromed in his respiteblock. ''Troll Call'' Trolls In the build-up to the release of Hiveswap: Act 2 in Spring 2018, two new new Hiveswap trolls will be announced every Wednesday, including six to date. This is known as the Troll Call. Details of the Troll Call trolls can be found on their own respective page. Lusii Xefros's Lusus A sloth-like lusus who is generally slow and tends to sleep in inconvenient places. Only moves when Xefros feeds him. The scientific name for this lusus is the GLACIAL TREETRUDGER, and his nickname, if not given a custom one by the player, is ZOOSMELL. However, his internal name is slugmeister. Dammek's Lusus A deercat lusus who initially chases Joey around Dammek's hive until she feeds him Lusus Milk and pulls a thorn from his paw. The scientific name for this lusus is the CUSPIDATED GRIMALKIN. Joey nicknames him CORNIBUSTER if the player doesn't choose a different one. His internal name is toothy. Imperial Drone Concept Art characters All trolls below (but the main characters) were overriden or replaced by other designs in the shift to 2D development and do not canonically exist in the game, except for the Canon fan trolls whose destiny is yet uncertain. Prongle preview.png Hiveswap Troll Concept 1.jpg Hiveswap Troll Concept 2.jpg Hiveswap Troll Concept 3.jpg Hiveswap train station.jpg Hiveswap train station 2.jpg Category:Hiveswap characters